Just For Once
by Cherri Snow
Summary: ‘Just for once, I’d like to have a real friend. Just for once, I’d like to feel loved. Just for once, I’d like to feel what it’s like to be treated like someone who has feelings. Just for once…’ MikanxSumire


_**Just For Once**_

**Summary: 'Just for once, I'd like to have a real friend. Just for once, I'd like to feel loved. Just for once, I'd like to feel what it's like to be treated like someone who has feelings. Just for once…' MikanxSumire**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Author's Note: Just a little idea that popped into my head while I was doing my homework. I doubt anyone has ever thought of this idea! This is all Sumire's P.O.V. Sorry that it sucks.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!!! I VERY HIGHLY RESPECT TACHIBANA HIGUCHI-SAMA!!!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I walked to class again. I sighed. I already knew what would happen. The same things happen everyday: go to class, try to get some sort of affection from Natsume or Ruka, fail, and get crushed. I'm tired of it but there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing will change. I put up this strong, bossy attitude just to cover my weak, pathetic personality. I don't want to show anyone that side of me. It'll just lower my chances of ever getting the 1 thing I wanted.

'The only thing I want is so small. Yet no one can give it to me. No one has the kindness to give it to me.' I thought sadly.

I stopped in front of the door. I closed my eyes and did a mental change of my personality and attitude. I opened my eyes again and opened the door. I stepped into the classroom and walked to my seat. I waited for Natsume and Ruka to come. Meanwhile, I chatted casually to my "friend", Wakako. I already knew that she isn't a true friend. Or even a friend to begin with. I knew that she just acts like 1 just because I'm the president of the NatsumeRuka fan club. If she didn't try to act like a friend, she knew that I would kick her out of the club and would make sure her chances with Natsume or Ruka were lower.

"So, do you think we should make buttons or stickers?" Wakako asked me.

"Of what?" I asked stupidly.

"Of Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama for the fan club of course! We need a new item to symbolize how dedicated we are to them!" Wakako replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right." I said quietly.

"Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself today." Wakako looked at me with a fake worried look.

"Now that you mention it, I don't feel that well. I'm going to rest for today. Bye." I walked out of the classroom just as Natsume and Ruka walked in.

'I shouldn't have lied to Wakako. I feel perfectly fine. I'm just so tired of getting crushed at every attempt of my dream.' I thought as I walked to my room.

I arrived at my room. I entered and closed the door behind me slowly. I sat on my bed with my knees up. I rested my head on my knees. First, 1 tear fell. Then another, and another. Soon enough, a steady river of tears were falling from my eyes. I tried to wipe them away but failed.

'It's fine! I should just let them fall! I only have to wear that mask in public!' I finally let my tears fall freely. 'The only reason why I wear that stupid mask is because I want my dream to come true! But I have to face it! My dream will never come true! I'm so stupid for thinking that coming to this academy would actually grant my wish. I shouldn't have fallen for their obvious tricks and lies.'

**Flashback**

I've been searching the grounds for 3 years of my 7-yeared life. Ever since my parents died in a car accident and I miraculously survived. No relatives, no friends that I could go to. No where to go. So I live my life as a life-or-death mission. But the part that tore at me was that I was all alone. No friends, no one that cared about me. No one that _loved_ me. I was full of needs and wants. I wanted someone that cared about me, food, and shelter, the things that everyone needs to live.

Then one day, I was so desperate for one of my needs. I needed food or else I would die right there, right then. I leaned on the hard wall of the alleyway. I smelled something delicious and followed the scent. I was lead to a back door to the kitchen of a restaurant. The door was wide open and the kitchen was empty. But there were leftovers on the tables. Obviously, who ever ran this place didn't even bother to clean it up. I resisted the urge to walk in and steal as much as I could. But my stomach beat me. I walked to the door and peeked in again cautiously. I ran in and grabbed as much food I could hold. I was about to walk out the door when I saw a fat, juicy steak that was cooked to perfection and untouched. It was strange that something like that would just be sitting there.

'Why is something so delicious-looking and perfectly-done just sitting there, untouched?' I thought curiously. 'It could be a trap…'

I turned back to the door but my stomach growled loudly. I unconsciously walked to the steak and grabbed it. That was my mistake. It was attached to a string that activated a loud siren. In shock, I dropped all the food in my hands. Several guards barged through the doors.

"So you're the thief!" One guard pointed at me. "The thief that comes and steals everyday!"

"This time we caught you! We won't let you go this time!" Another guard said coldly.

They charged towards me and I quickly ran to the only place that there were no guards, the back door. I ran out the door but they continued to chase me. They were right on my tail. I realized at that second that I was going to get caught and my pitiful life was over.

'Kami-sama, please help me! Please help me to get away from them! PLEASE!!!' I prayed mentally.

Suddenly, as if my prayers were answered, whiskers grew from my face and I leaped onto all fours. I started running faster like an animal. The guards got farther and farther behind me. I turned around a corner sharply and ran into someone. I bounced back and onto my butt.

"Owwie…" I muttered.

"Are you okay, little miss?" The person I bumped into offered me a hand to help me up.

"H-hai." I accepted the hand and I was pulled up, this time on my feet.

I looked up to the person. It was a girly-looking man that was wearing plain white shirt and jeans. He smiled at me sweetly.

"That's a very interesting accessory that you have on your face." The man said.

"Huh?" I felt my whiskers on my face. "KYAAA!!! WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?!?! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?!?!"

"Oh? So they're not accessories?" The man asked.

"WHAT ARE THESE?!?!" I was too busy with the whiskers to hear him.

"Well, to me, it looks like your alice." The man said calmly.

"A-alice?" I looked at him curiously.

"Why don't you come with me to a special academy where you can learn more about it? Free of charge of course!" The man offered.

"A-academy? Is it somewhere that my dream will come true?" I asked desperately.

"Of course! This academy is special and will grant your dream as long as it's something that won't cause harm to others!" The man said happily.

"Then I'll go!" I said immediately.

"Alright then! Why don't I just tell your par-" I interrupted him.

"I don't have any parents." I looked down.

"Then your guar-" I interrupted him again.

"I don't have a guardian. I live alone on the streets." I said sadly.

"Oh. Sorry." The man said sympathetically.

"It's okay! Let's just go to the academy!" I cheered up.

"Okay!" The man led me to the highway and signaled for a taxi. "By the way, what's your name? I'm a teacher at the academy, Narumi."

"Sumire, Sumire Shouda." I replied.

"Alright then, Sumire-chan, can you tell me what your dream is?" Narumi asked.

**End of Flashback**

"He lied. He said that my dream would come true. But I'm no closer to my dream than I was than before!" I cried.

'Just for once, I'd like to have a real friend. Just for once, I'd like to feel loved. Just for once, I'd like to feel what it's like to be treated like someone who has feelings. Just for once…' I thought sadly.

I heard a knock on my door. My head whipped to the door. The same knock came again. I ran to my bathroom and washed my face quickly. Then I ran to the door and opened it. Mikan was standing there. She stared at me for a long time. I realized that my mask wasn't on. I quickly put it on.

"What do you want, Sakura-san?" I asked rudely.

"Are you okay, Permy? Ruka-pyon told me that you didn't look alright when you left early." Mikan asked with a concerned face.

"Why do you care?" I asked with my fake attitude.

"Because I was worried… I thought you might have a fever or something…" Mikan looked down.

"I'm fine." I said quickly. "And why aren't you in class? Are you skipping now?"

"No. Fukutan-sensei dismissed us early again." Mikan replied.

"Oh." I said.

Mikan stared hard at my face then gasped.

"What?!" I asked in surprise.

"Were you crying?" Mikan asked.

"O-of course not! Why would I be crying?" I realized that my eyes must have been puffy.

"Your eyes are pink and puffy!" Mikan said as if it was obvious.

"I had something in my eye. That's all." I looked away.

"It's okay to tell me what's wrong." Mikan said seriously.

"W-what? There's nothing wrong! Nothing wrong at all! Maybe you're the one who needs checking on! You're starting to imagine stupid things!" I said nervously.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just thought that it might make you feel better…" Mikan turned around and started walking away slowly. "And that's what friends do…"

I watched her walk farther and farther away. Then it sank in. She said "friends".

"Sakura-san! Wait!" I ran to her.

She whirled around. Luckily she didn't go that far so I didn't have to run so much. She looked at me with those curious eyes and I realized I didn't know what to say.

"Y-you said friend." I said stupidly.

"Isn't that we are? Friends?" Mikan tilted her head, confused. "I mean, what else would we call our relationship? We're not acquaintances because we've known each other for quite a while now. And we're not enemies because we help each other all the time. So what else would we be called?"

"…" My mouth ran dry of words.

I stared at Mikan with my mouth slightly open. She stared back and waved her hands in front of my face.

"Earth to Permy. Anyone home?" Mikan giggled.

"Why?" I asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Mikan tilted her head more in confusion.

"Why would you want to be my friend?" I asked as my brain finally processed words for me to speak. "Why would you want to be friends with someone like me? After how much I made fun of you, insulted you, and made you a no-star?"

"Well, like I've said, I've known you for quite a while now. I have a sort of sixth sense that tells me that that's not the real you. And that you actually want attention, a friend. And I can't just leave someone in need like that. I had a feeling that you actually wanted me to be your friend, but you didn't know how." Mikan explained.

Once again, I stared at Mikan with my mouth slightly open. She seemed to understand _everything_. Perfectly.

"Permy?" Mikan looked at me with confusion all over her face.

"Thank you!" I hugged Mikan.

"F-for what?" Mikan stuttered in surprise.

"For understanding when nobody would. For being my friend. For making my dream come true. For _everything_!" I hugged her tighter.

"N-no problem!" Mikan hugged me back happily. "After all, that's what friends do, right?"

"Ya…" I said in barely a whisper.

"By the way Permy, what was your dream?" Mikan asked curiously as she let me go.

I let go and backed up a step.

"That I could find someone who would care about me _just for once_." I said and my mask disappeared… forever.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**There you go! I know it sucked and it was just a passing thought and something to write because I have writer's block… AGAIN!!! GRR!!! CURSE YOU STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK, EXAMS, AND SCIENCE FAIR PROJECT!!!!! LOL! I'll **_**try**_** to work on Sakura Heart and Kodomo no Alice as much as I can! Ciao!**


End file.
